


Sea Pancakes

by Rethira



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can ask me out,” Haru repeats. “But I want mackerel.”</p><p>“Oh no. If I’m taking you to dinner it’ll be better than mackerel,” Rin replies, grouchily, folding his arms. “You eat it all the time, it’s hardly even special.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> for [this Free! kink meme prompt](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html?thread=686461#cmt686461)

It’s Nagisa who points it out, although Haru’s sure Makoto has known for longer. But Nagisa’s the one who kneels down beside Haru and says, “Rin-chan sure seems to like your, hmm, form, Haru-chan,” with one of his teasing ‘I-know-more-than-you’ smirks plastered on his face.

Sure enough, when Haru looks over, Rin’s staring – but then, he’s always staring. He only doesn’t stare when they’re both in the water, and even then it’s a pretty close thing.

It’s never really occurred to Haru to wonder _why_ Rin might be staring before.

“Ah, he looked away,” Nagisa murmurs. “Maybe he was embarrassed to be caught?”

“No,” Haru replies, but doesn’t expand upon it. Makoto calls Nagisa to swim, so Nagisa doesn’t ask either, and by the end of practice he seems to have forgotten about it. Or rather, forgotten about it in favour of harassing Rei about something or other. Makoto and Kou-chan are talking to Seijuurou-san so Haru’s just. Alone and waiting. Half-wishing to get back in the pool again.

He glances up and Rin’s staring. Again. From the other side of the pool, and looking just as angry as he always does. How anyone can look _that_ angry after swimming, Haru does not know.

Except... except maybe Nagisa’s right.

Haru holds Rin’s gaze as he stands up and then deliberately and meaningfully walks towards the changing rooms. It doesn’t even take that long for Rin to follow – he looks jittery and jumpy and still angry when he gets there.

“What?” he snaps. “You want something?”

It occurs to Haru that he doesn’t know how to phrase it, so he just _looks_ for a while. Rin shifts uneasily but doesn’t leave. He won’t meet Haruka’s eyes.

“Look,” Rin grumbles, “I can’t wait here all day-”

“You can ask me out,” Haru interrupts.

Rin gapes like a dead fish. A dusting of red appears on his cheeks. He gurgles. He takes a step back and makes an aborted movement with his hands. He swallows. Haru tilts his head and wonders why he isn’t bored of watching Rin yet.

“ _What_ ,” Rin finally gasps.

“You can ask me out,” Haru repeats. “But I want mackerel.”

“Oh no. If I’m taking you to dinner it’ll be better than mackerel,” Rin replies, grouchily, folding his arms. “You eat it all the time, it’s hardly even special.”

“Salmon,” Haru says, mulishly.

Rin scowls. It suits him. “I’ll take you somewhere that serves seafood. You can order whatever.”

“Saturday? Pick me up from my house,” Haru continues. “You remember where it is?”

“Yes, idiot,” Rin snarls. “Don’t be stupid.”

Haru nods and walks out of the changing rooms. Just as he’s leaving he hears Rin yell something, but Makoto’s outside waiting for him so Haru doesn’t go back and find out what it was.

~

Rin collects him on Saturday. He looks upset about something. Haru just stares at him and says, “Dinner,” and Rin storms off towards the beach. He glances back to make sure Haru’s following, and grabs him by the elbow when he decides Haru isn’t walking fast enough.

The restaurant does serve mackerel but Rin scowls so much when Haru starts to say it that he changes his order to salmon instead. Rin gets grumpy and says, “I’ll have what he’s having,” and then spends half the evening glaring at his fish until Haru says he’ll eat it if Rin doesn’t want it. “You have your own food,” Rin snaps, just the barest hint of a whine in his voice.

“Dessert,” Haru says later.

Rin growls and grumps and tells him, “You ate three salmon filets, you _cannot_ still be hungry,” but still buys ice cream. It comes in little animal shaped pots. Rin’s is shaped like a shark. He doesn’t seem to find it funny.

They walk back home along the beach – Haru’s impressed by the way Rin doesn’t say anything about Haru’s constant glances towards the water. Rin does talk him out of going for a swim at this time of night. For the best, Haru thinks, and allows himself to be escorted back to his front door.

There’s an awkward pause there and Rin turns to leave with a snort of disgust. He stops and looks back; Haru’s hand is on his arm.

Oh, Haru thinks, yes.

“You can,” Haru says, meeting Rin’s eyes dead on.

To his credit, Rin doesn’t flail like he did before. His face goes unreadable for a minute or two; then he grabs Haru’s chin and kisses him so hard it _hurts_.

“You’re paying for the next date,” Rin mutters before storming off.

~

The next date is a day out at the aquarium, mostly funded by Haru’s parents, who are under the impression that Haru needs more food. Nagisa hears that Haru’s going to the aquarium and _demands_ to come as well, and invites Kou-chan and Ama-chan; Makoto and Rei decide to be there to run interference. Not that Rei knows it’s meant to be a date. He just tries to run Nagisa-interference because it’s Nagisa.

Rin’s waiting by the entrance and he looks really mad when he sees Haru turn up trailing everyone else, so Haru just leaves them where they’re bickering and walks over to Rin. “Let’s go,” he says.

Somewhere behind them, Nagisa says, “ _Oh_ ,” very loudly, and then whoops. Haru’s too far away to properly hear, but he thinks Nagisa says, “Get it Haru-chan!” Rin’s scowl deepens and his shoulders hunch up around his ears.

They spend most of the date hiding in cramped corners to avoid the rest of the Iwatobi Swim Club. Rin looks increasingly stressed, so Haru decides they can leave early.

“Swim with me?” he asks, and Rin just sighs, swears in English, and strips down to his jammers when they hit the beach.

“You’re taking me on a _proper_ date next time. If I see any of _them_ there then this is _over_ ,” he grumbles later. He smells like sea water and salt. His hair’s still saturated.

When Rin kisses him this time, he shoves Haru up against the doorframe, and he’s anything _but_ gentle about it.

~

There aren’t any films about water or swimming on at the cinema, so Rin kicks his roommate out and throws together a movie marathon instead. Most of them are about sharks eating people.

“Should I be worried?” Haru asks when Rin puts _Jaws 4: The Revenge_ on. These movies have got progressively worse the longer they’ve been watching, but Rin seems to enjoy them.

Rin’s silent for a while and then says, “Yes.” He goes red when he says it and won’t look at Haru.

Half way through _Jaws 5: Cruel Jaws_ , Rin decides he’d prefer kissing Haruka to watching sharks eat people and spends the rest of the movie kissing Haru until his lips hurt and biting his neck so hard he breaks the skin on more than one occasion. The first time he apologises and goes to find a plaster or something – Haru grabs him and says, “Don’t.”

Makoto looks a bit horrified when Haru strips to swim the next day, but Nagisa, Kou-chan and Ama-chan all cheer for him. Rei sits in a corner and mumbles something about beauty, at least until Nagisa drags him into the pool.

~

Haru knows every single part of the beach. He knows the places where no-one goes. They walk there and Rin calls Haru names and they argue and Rin grumbles when he sees that Haru only brought mackerel for them to eat. He brought a portable grill too, so they eat mackerel with their fingers and they swim afterwards because they always swim and Rin bites bruises into the skin around Haru’s neck and Haru feels weird but good until Rin rolls off of him gasping and swearing into the cool night air.

~

And then; they’re in Haru’s house, on Haru’s bed and Rin’s over him. Kissing again, both out of their shirts. Haru’s kissing back – it’s _Rin_. It’s always been _Rin_.

“Tell me to stop,” Rin growls, voice harsh. “Tell me to _stop_.”

“No,” Haru says.

Rin makes an animal noise – he pulls at Haru’s pants, laughs maniacally when he sees Haru’s still wearing jammers underneath and then pries those off too. Haru’s surprised in the few seconds he has between being stripped naked and Rin touching his cock – surprised because he knows about this but he’s-

“Shit, Haru,” Rin groans – he undoes his jeans and pulls his cock out, fists them both together and Haru can’t even _think_ -

Haru misses Rin teasing him for coming so fast, he thinks. He definitely misses Rin coming, although the evidence is kind of. Everywhere. Gross.

“That’s never happened before,” Haru says, placidly.

“It’s not like you’ve ever had a boyfriend before,” Rin says, snippily.

Haru shakes his head. “No,” he says. “I’ve never done that before.”

It still takes Rin a while, but when he gets it he goes red – it doesn’t match his hair. He looks stupid. And he flails a bit. He almost falls off the bed.

“What do you mean you’ve _never_ \- are you seriously telling me you’ve never even...?”

“Why would I?” Haru asks, and it’s probably a sign at just how good Rin is at reading him that he takes it just how Haru means it.

Rin flops down and says, “It feels good, you idiot. Don’t you get like... pent up?”

“No.” Haru blinks. “It did feel good though,” he allows.

Rin murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like, “ _Good_.”

“We can do it again if you want.”

“Well _obviously_.” Rin scowls. “Like I was going to dump you _now_.”

Haru smiles and says, “I think it only feels good with Rin.”

Rin _does_ fall off the bed this time.


End file.
